


Visit

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "The Gamekeeper", Children of the GodsSeason: OneSummary: Daniel visits two people he hasn’t been to see in a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFic - Visit

Daniel heard the crisp grass being crushed underfoot as he walked. He’d not been here since the day of the funeral but since returning from Abydos he felt the need to come. It was so cold his breath misted in front of him. Daniel pulled his jacket tighter around him; he was freezing. In the two weeks since his return to Earth it felt like he’d never be warm again.

Finally he made it to his destination a headstone that simply read;

**_  
_ **

Claire and Melburn Jackson

Loving parents.

"Hi," he whispered as he placed the flowers he’d brought with him, "I can’t believe I’m here. I never thought I’d get the chance to ever come. Guess I should tell you why I’m here."

He reached out and gently traced the names, "I’ve been living on another planet for the last year," he explained giving a gentle laugh, "I got married."

Daniel shivered as the wind blew harder stinging his eyes where tears had already started to form.

"Her name is Sha’re and she is wonderful," he smiled before frowning, "I wish you could have met her you would all have gotten along so well. You and Kasuf would have really liked each other Dad. You both would have loved Sha’re. She is incredible. So smart and funny and full of life. She loves to learn as much as I do and she learned English so quickly. I was starting to teach her French before…"

Tears started to slide down his face, "I lost her," he cried, "They stole her away from me and now she’s somewhere out there. Somewhere where they’re hurting her and I can’t stop it."

He choked back more tears before smiling slightly amused.

"Jack is the one who’s getting me through this," Daniel told them laughing slightly, "I never would have imagined it when I first met him. He was so cold and vicious that I never would have believed I’d be sleeping in his spare room; the guy hated me. But I’m glad he’s here keeping me going and I know he’ll find her. I have to get going now working with the military means I actually have to keep to a schedule. I know I never visited before and I don’t know if I ever will again so I’ll just say this. I love you both and I miss you. I know that you loved me and I know you’d want me to be strong. I will be."

With that Daniel stood up and started to walk back to the car where Jack was waiting for him.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded before shivering, "Can we get out of here before I turn into an icicle?"

"Daniel, it’s been one of the mildest Februarys ever," Jack exclaimed, "How can you be cold?"

Daniel frowned at him, "Jack, this isn’t mild for me. Can we please go?"

Jack looked at his friend and smiled, "Sure."

The moment Jack switched on the engine Daniel turned the heating up full before looking out the window. He felt as though a weight had been removed from him. The one thing he’d never done was visit his parents’ grave and now he felt he’d resolved something.

"Goodbye," he whispered to them.

  

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR’S NOTES:- Thanks toStonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

>   
>  © July, 2003  The characters mentioned in this story are the  
>  property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and  
>  all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together  
>  with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA  
>  Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret  
>  Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not  
>  intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for  
>  entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are  
>  the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
